The road that leads to you
by evclgsb
Summary: Amy and Ephram broke up after senior year, but when they meet in Everwood again, will sparks fly or will fate tell them otherwise? (Ephramy)Updated and Completed!
1. Nightmares

DISCLAIMER- I don't own _Everwood_ or any of the characters, only sometimes I wish I did…

Chapter 1- nightmares

It was late at night and Ephram Brown was asleep next to his girlfriend of almost 1 and a half years. He was having a dream, a nightmare, as his girfriend Lauren watched with concern over the man she loved.

Ephram was dreaming of the night that Amy and him had broken-up, seven years ago. He had always had these dreams, at least once a week if not more. "We can't work this out Ephram, it's not that easy okay!" Amy's voice echoed in his ears. "We've been through so much, we can get thourgh this, together." His dream self said. "you know what I can't handle this, goodbye Ephram." Amy started to walk away. "Amy, Amy come back!" he yelled after her.

He didn't know it, but Lauren could hear him calling Amy's name. He was yelling it out loud for the whole world to hear. Just like the day he yelled it at Amy.

Lauren had no idea who this Amy was. Ephram had never mentioned her, and she knew he wasn't cheating, she could feel it in her heart. Her thoughts were shattered by Ephram's scream, " I love you, don't go Amy please!" This always broke her heart somehow, just hearing him tell someone else, even in a dream, that he loved them made her heart ache. Ephram's forehead was covered with sweat, she brushed it away with her hand. "It's okay, It's okay." Lauren soothed the sleeping man beside her, then layed down to go to sleep herself.

That very same night, Amy Abbott was having the excat same dream as Ephram, only they didn't know it. She was tossing and turning in her bed screaming, "It's too hard! It's just too hard! We've tried, it's just, just not n-not working out!" She burst into tears as she screamed this. Then the next thinig she new she was walking away form him, as tears ran down her cheek.

In her bed Amy lay there sobbing, she had been having these dreams every few days, all about her and Ephram. She was avoiding him, he knew it, she knew, they all knew it. That's why she lived in Denver and he in New York, they couldn't face each other, not after that day.

Her room mate came in hearing Amy's cries of sadness, this had become normal for her, it happened so often, she was worried about Amy, but didn't know what to do. "Are you okay?" She asked

"I'm f-fine, it's okay, go back to sleep Rachel, I'll be okay really."

"Are you sure, because even if you are okay, which I don't think you are, I couldn't get to sleep with your sobbing."

"Just another nighmare,really, I'm fine" Amy lied as she sat their her mind thinking of Ephram.

"Okay." Rachel sighed as she left.

Amy was glad Rachel was gone, she just couldn't control her dreams, they were about Ephram so many times. Senior year had been perfect for them, she only applied near his conservitories and Colorado A&M as a back-up. Then they broke-up, she couldn't think about that, not right now, not ever. So she just lay in bed crying, just like Ephram was at that exact moment.


	2. On the Way to Everwood

DISCLAIMER- I don't own _Everwood_ or any of the characters, only sometimes I wish I did…

Chapter 2- on the way to Everwood

The next day Amy called Hannah, the only person who she could bare to talk to after screaming and breaking down in the middle of the night. She quickly dialed Hannah's number hoping she would be home.

"hi, Hannah here."-Hannah said over the reciever

"Hi, it's Amy, I had a dream again,… about Ephram."-Amy whispered into the phone so her roomate would here her.

"A-again, I'm so sorry Amy you'll be okay." She replied.

"I know it's just so hard." Amy answered in an exhausted tone.

"So, are you still coming to Everwood this weekend, Cause y'know you should, and it will be fun, you can hang out with Bright and me." Hannah said

"Yeah, I'm coming, be there in 2 or 3 hours." Amy replied. "bye"

"Bye, see you soon." Hannah hung up the phone and Amy began to pack.

Amy didn't know that Rachel had been standing outside her door listening to her conversation. She started wondering who this Ephram charcter was, Amy didn't have a boyfriend and had never mentioned him, ever. He must be real, she though, because she was talking to Hannah about him. She walked in and asked Amy if she could go with her to Everwood, this week. She said she could get out of work and would love to see Hannah again. Amy agreed so the girls could start to pack.

On the drive from Denver, Rachel inquired as to who Ephram was and how Amy knew him.

"I don't really wanna- wait how'd youi know about Ephram?" Amy wondered out loud.

"Well I heard you mention him on the phone to Hannah, is he an ex, or something?" Rachel replied.

"Um, well, yeah, I guess, I just, I don't really wanna talk about Ephram okay, I mean, it's just too hard okay, so just drop it, please." Amy pleaded with her roommate.

"okay." Rachel relunctentaly ended the converstation and turned on the radio. "The Reason" by Hoobastank came on and Amy was holding back tears.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked with true concerned.

"It's nothing, Amy said as tears started pooring down her face.

"Do you want me to drive?" rachel offered

"sure, that would be helpful" Amy pulled over, wiping tears from her eyes so they could switch spots.

Rachel was really worried about her friend, she could tell it had something to do with Ephram, Rachel already hated him, more than anything for breaking Amy's heart like he must have. Why couldn't she move on? Rachel thought. She had only dated breifly since Rachel met her, and all the guys said the same thing, she just wasn't into it and wouldn't open up. The question still lingered in Rachel's mind, who was this Ephram and what did he do to Amy?

That same morning Ephram woke up from his sleep and walked into the kitchen to find Lauren making coffee.

"How did you sleep?" Lauren asked as she filled the coffee pot with water.

"um, good I guess." Ephram replied not wanting to explain his dream to her, not that he could if he wanted to. Lauren knew he was lying, because she had heard him call Amy's name.

"So , we're going to Everwood tomorrow right, be ready. You'll be shocked." Ephram told Lauren.

"I will be, I'm so excited, we've never visited there before, I can't wait to meet all these people you keep telling me about, I'm so excited!" Lauren poored Ephram a cup of coffee and he sipped it.

"Yeah." Ephram said. But what he was really thinking, was, yeah, I hope Amy's not there, I don't know if I could stand seeing her again, She would just bring back all these feelings, emotions, she would make me cry. He thought, he REALLY hoped she wasn't there.

While Ephram was at work, Lauren called Hannah, a friend who kept in touch with Ephram and had come to New York for different occasions. She asked Hannah to give her the 411 on everyone in Everwood. She found out much information. Bright, Hannah's fiancee was Ephram's good friend, only Lauren already knew this, she also heard many interesting stories about him. Hannah did leave out a minor detail, he was Amy's brother, Amy was Ephram's old girlfriend. All about Amy, she left it all out. Hannah knew Amy would be in Everwood the same time as Ephram, but she wanted Ephram to tell Lauren, Hnnah couldn't do it.

The next day as they boarded the plan, Lauren was looking at pictures of Everwood and Ephram's "past life" as he referred to it. A picture caught her eye, it was of Ephram and some girl, They were sitting on a couch, her legs over his, they were both laughing. Lauren didn't know who she was, she had never met her and Ephram had never mentioned her. Who was she? And why was Epharm hiding her. She knew there were more pictures of her, it all made sense. Other pictures were ripped, only certain parts, Lauren knew that those were the pictures Ephram had ripped the girl out of.


	3. The Spotting

Hey Everyone, thanks for all the reviews, they really keep me writing and excited about the story. Please keep it up!

And to whoever asked it. I think it was Kursk, I don't know what there jobs are, just guess!

DISCLAIMER- I don't own _Everwood_ or any of the characters, only sometimes I wish I did… (this chapter has refrences to the episode, Staking Claim)

Chapter 3- the spotting

When Amy arrived in Everwood, they immediately went to Hannah and Bright's house, they were getting married in about two months, Amy was very happy for them, her best friend and brother, WOW! She could still remember the day she set them up, of course Bright didn't like Hannah and went off with some blonde. Amy had felt horrible. Then she remembered why she set them up, to distract Hannah from her boyfriend, Ephram. No, no! Amy thought, not Ephram, get him out of your head! She screamed at herself! Anyway…

Hannah immediately helped Lauren and Amy get set-up, then they went to Amy's parents to catch-up. They talked for what seemed like hours. Then Harold Abbott, Amy's fathor brought up a touchy- touchy subject.

"So, Amy have you talked to Ephram lately?" he asked, his daughter looked down and didn't say anything.

"No, she hasn't, but I have, he's fine, a-and coming to Everwood tomorrow." Bright muttered.

Amy's head immediately shot-up. "You've been talking to Ephram, and he-he he's coming to everwood! Oh my God! I can't believe this, I-I have to go um think um, yeah." Amy got up and rushed to her old room. Rachel and Hannah immediately rushed after her.

"opps." Bright and Harlod both said as they sat there astonished.

In Amy's room, Hannah and Rachel walked in to find a crying Amy rolled up in ball on the floor.

"Amy your ganna be okay, you knew this day would come eventually, you can face him, I know you can." Hannah tried to comfort Amy.

"how come I have to face him, I-I can't I have to go back to Denver" Amy got up but immediately fell on the floor, tears rolling down her cheek.

"okay, I might be able to help, but who's Ephram?" Rache inquired. Hannah looked at Amy and she nodded as if saying tell her it's okay.

" Well, Amy had a boyfriends in a coma, colin, When Ephram moved to Everwood with his Dad and little sister after his mom died, she immediately became friends with him, so his dad would proform surgery on Colin and wake him up. Ephram had this big crush on Amy , and Amy liked Ephram, after a bunch of obstacles, Madison, Tommy, Colin, Colin's death, New York, blah. Finally they got together their senior year, everyone thought thy were the perfect couple, happy and in love. Only to find out Madison was pregnet with Ephram's child. Amy stood bye him and helped him get through the tough times. They were so happy, only applied to schools near his piano consevatorie and Colorado A&M as a back-up plan. They were happy, one day, I don't know, what happened, no one but Amy and Ephram know, but they just broke up. Ephram went to Julliard and Amy went to Colorado A&M. And that's they end of the story." Hannah took a deep breathe.

"oh Amy" Rachel and Hannah comforted Amy untill she was ready to go home.

Ephram and Lauren walked off the plan to be greeted by Dr.Brown, Nina, Delia and Sam. After exchanging hugs they all got in the car and started to talk causually. Then a girl walked by, with long blonde hair, she was looking down.

"Oh, my" Dr,Brown said. He gave Nina a look and they both stopped talking immediately.

"What?" Ephram stopped. "Am I really that boring I got through your whole working with Dr.Abbott story."

"um, we're sorry Ephram, but apparently Amy's um in town too." Nina sadly pointed to the girl walking down the street.

Lauren's mind started to wonder. So there really is an Amy. And she's in town. Wow, who would have thought. Maybe shes the girl from the picture, Man I hate her so much. Lauren new it was weird to hate a girl who she had never met. But she couldn't help it, this girl had taken Ephram's heart, she had held it sometime before. She studied Ephram's reaction. He immedietly looked down and had a sad look on his face. Everyone went quiet as the car went on driving. She knew this girl meant something to all of them, she just hadn't been able to figure out what.


	4. The Hug

DISCLAIMER- I don't own _Everwood_ or any of the characters, only sometimes I wish I did…

Chaper 4-The Hug

The next day Andy, Nina, Sam, Delia, Lauren and Ephram decided to Mama Joey for breakfast. When they got there they sat down ordered there food and started to talk. The conversation was getting interesting with talk about Andy and Nina's 2 year anniversairy coming up and Bright and Hannah's wedding. Delia was going to be a braidsmaid and was so excited.

"Never thought that would be you in pretty little silk dress fun!" Ephram mocked his little sister playfully.

"Shut up!" Delia sqealed.

"Ephram you know your ganna be Brights best man right?" Andy questioned his son

"Yeah, sure why not." Ephram replied.

"Oh my god! This is so cool it will be just like the good old days! Amy's ganna be Hannah's maid of Honor and everything!" Sam Shrieked loudly.

"Um oh, I should have know I mean she is Brights um yeah sister and um yeah." Ephram studdered at the thought of Amy.

"Um what's wrong are you okay?" Lauren asked her boyfriend. "And um who's Amy?"

"You don't know who Amy is, Ephram how could you not tell her who Amy is?" Andy Questioned his son about hiding this from his girlfriend. Ephram could tell he was mad about this. He had to know that the subject of old girlfriends had come up between them. Ephram told his father that she confessed about Amy, but he hadn't. It hurt Ephram to talk about her, to think about her. His sides would ache. He'd stuttered. He'd cry. He just couldn't take it, she was too…Amy.

"Um, yeah sorry bout that, can we um just not um t-t-talk about h-her." Ephram added quietly.

"No I think we should!" Lauren demanded

"Um n-no I can't" Ephram pushed the words out of his mouth.

"fine! I'll meet you at your fathers house!" Lauren got up and left the diner.

"Ephram." Nina tried to sooth him.

"I can't." Just as he breathed those words, in walked the Abbotts. As Ephram got up to leave he saw Amy. Standing there, looking at him with a shocked epression.

"Ephram." She whispered.

"Amy." He nodded. Then he embraced her in a hug. It superised him. He hadn't meant to do that. No, he didn't want to fo that. But he couldn't help it. It was what he had to do to stop from kissing her. He knew he couldn't kiss her, he had a girlfriend, she could have a boyfriend. So they both stood there hugging each other while everyone looked on. No one noticed Lauren walk in and grab her coat, no one noticed her walk out. No one noticed anything except a hug between to people who had broken each others hearts years ago.


	5. Some Truths

Hello! Here's the new chapter, please read and review, I hope you enjoy it!

DISCLAIMER- I don't own _Everwood_ or any of the characters, only sometimes I wish I did…

Chaper 5-Some Truths

When they finally broke the hug Ephram sighed "um I have to go."

"bye." Amy replied as she walked with her parents to there table.

"well well well thought it'd be harder for you guys to say hello, guess not." Bright said with raised eyebrows.

"shut-up." Amy looked down

"It's okay Amy, you'll be fine, I mean you'd have to meet sometime cause y'know he's coming to the wedding. " Hannah whispered

"Yeah I guess so." Amy forced the words out of her mouth. She was still thinkg about the hug. She hadn't known what would happen, she wasn't ready to see Ephram, to talk to him. But he had just hugged her right in the middle of everyone. The only thing that Amy could process was how right it felt to be in his arms, how much she still loved him after all those years.

"Wow, so that's Ephram, Well he seemed nice enough. Amy, do you uh still like love him?" Rachel inquired, she just had to know.

"Um, I'm um not hungry." Amy ignored the question and left the resturant.

"Amy, stay eat." Her mother pleaded with her.

"Yeah, you can have some eggs and bacon, it's your favorite!" Dr. Abbott called after is daughter. But she didn't even turn around she walked home, head down tears silently rolling down her cheeks.She didn't know if Ephram was involved with anyone. God she hoped not. She couldn't even picture him with anyone, not even her for that matter. She couldn't wrap her head around the days only event she could remember. She didn't even have time to over analyze the hug before bursting into a whole new river of tears. She was confused honestly confused and all she could think about was Ephram.

When Ephram arrvied at the house he saw Lauren sitting on the couch weeping silently to herself. She was looking at a picture. Ephram slowling tip-toed up behind her and looked at the picture. It was of him and Amy the day after he got back form Julliard. He immediately shouted "Where did you get that!"

"Um, I guess you forgot to rip her out of this picture." Lauren replied tears not flowing like the ocean down her face. "Why didn't you tell me who she was how come you never mentioned Amy to me."

Ephram sighed and sat down beside Lauren, now he was crying too. "I didn't tell you about Amy because she was my best friend in the whole world. She meant everything to me and then, she was out of my life forever…and I miss her and it's it's to painful to talk about her."

"A friend uh, just a friend? I saw that hug,that was not just a friendly hug!" Lauren screamed at her boyfriend.

"Fine, I loved her, I loved her more than life itself okay! Lauren I loved her, she was everything to me! She was my best friends, then my girlfriend then my soulmate! I couldn't even imagine myself without her! It hurts okay! It hurts to talk about her, to think about her, to look at her!" He hollard at her.

"Do you still love her?" Lauren's tone had softened. She just sat there looking at Ephram trying to read his soul,while he sat there trying to think of the true answer to the question.


	6. What is love?

Hello All! Thanks so much for the reviews, they are very helpful! And I'm so pumped on Everwood after last nights new episode I could do a happy dance! lol. So heres the new chapter, all reviews are appreciated!

DISCLAIMER-I don't own _Everwood _or any of the characters, only sometimes I wish I did…

Chapter 6-What is love?

"I, I'm not sure, to be honest, I probably do, but it won't work out, our relationship is just to complicated and it makes no sense for us to be a couple or in love. I don't think I love her, not anymore, but I might, I just might" Ephram softly explained to his girlfriend.

"Fine, Well, where is her parent's house?" Lauren questioned

"1257 East 3rd Avenue" Ephram answered without even thinking about it, he knew her address by heart.

"Thank you" She breathed and she walked out of the Brown's house and down to the Abbotts. When she arrived she knocked on the door three times.

Amy ran to the door, hoping it was Hannah, no she convinced herself she wanted it to be Hannah, and she had done a good job of that too. But she really hoped it was Ephram with a confession of love or commitment or anything, like he missed her. Because she missed him, a lot. She opened the door, surprised to find a brown haired girl she didn't know.

"Hello?" Amy said, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes.

"Hello, I'm Lauren, you must be Amy. I'm Ephram's girlfriend, almost two and ½ years, nice to meet you." Lauren said this in a strong determined voice and put her hand out and Amy shaked it lightly.

Ephram's girlfriend. Oh my god I'm an idiot. She thought. Of course he doesn't love me, he's moved on and probably doesn't even think about me anymore. I hate this.

"um, come, come in" Amy whisped and moved aside. Both girls walked into the living room sitting on two seprate couches. Lauren immediately noticed the she was the one in the picture, she knew she had the right girl.

"so.." Amy's voice trailed off

"I just wanted to meet you and all, after the um hug in Mama Joys and all. Ephram seems to really like you." Lauren forced a smile towards this girl.

"Oh" Amy's face brightened with these words and she blushed.

"I have to admit, I'm quit jealous of you, I mean he dreams about you, yells out your name in a really annoying fashion, he even ripped your face out of all his picture. I wish some guy would rip my face out of their pictures." Lauren laughed a little.

"really?" Amy blushed some more. Lauren seemed like a nice, confident girl, of course only the best people were attracted to Ephram and could understand him.

"Now, You're probably wondering why I really came? Do you still love him?" Lauren's question even surprised herself.

"I, I,I don't know, I'm not sure I know what love is anymore" Amy responded the only way she knew how before the doorbell rang again. She got up to get the door and found Hannah and Rachel standing outside.

"Come in" Amy gestured and they walked into the living room "Hannah, Rachel this is.." Amy took a big breathe "Ephram's girlfriend, Lauren"

Hannah gave Amy a look like what is going on here. Luckily, Rachel introduced herself first and shook Lauren's hand before Lauren could notice Hannah and Amy. Hannah turned her attention to Lauren and hugged her.

"Hey" She smiled "We already meet." This statement was directed towards Amy. And it hurt her. Why didn't Hannah tell me about her? Amy wondered. I should at least get to know things like this.

"Of course you do" Amy forced a smile. All the girls sat down and began to chat.


	7. Chit chat and more

Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming! This chapter was really hard for me to write, and it's more of a filler/transistion chapter, leading into the next one. (Which I've already written) I hope you like it and again, reviews are appreciated!

DISCLAIMER- I don't own _Everwood_ or any of the characters, only sometimes I wish I did…

Chapter 7- Chit-chat and more.

Since they met in Everwood Lauren, Rachel and Amy had kept in touch with each other, calling about every week after Ephram and Lauren went back to New York, and Amy and Rachel to Denver. Lauren was still a little confused about Amy and Ephram's situtation, but didn't press her for information. She wasn't sure why they couldn't talk to each other, but felt fine embracing. She just let it go though. Amy seemed really nice and friendly. The girl talks they had were priceless. Ring ring, she awoke from her thoughts when the phone rang.

"Hello" Lauren spoke into the reciever.

"Hey, It's rach, I'm just calling. Amy wants to talk to you" She stated with a smile.

"Hey, before I talk to Amy, can I ask you a question?" Lauren replied with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Um, yeah, go ahead" Rachel was confused by this.

"Why doesn't Amy just call me instead of you?" Lauren wondered out loud.

"She uh, doesn't want to have Ephram pick up the phone, because then she'd have to talk to him, No offense, but I thought you were smart enough to figure that out" Rachel laughed a little into the phone.

"Oh, thanks, um, put Amy on the phone, please" Lauren was still shocked by the answer, even though she was expecting it in a way.

"Hey!" Amy said after being handed the phone. She had been watching TV waiting for Rachel to hand her the phone. She heard Ephram's name. Amy was glad she hadn't called, figuring that Ephram picked up the phone. She was going to ask, but was handed to the phone too quickly.

"Hey" Lauren answered in a friendly voice.

At the same time, Ephram was at madison Kellner's house. She was four years older than him, his first girlfriend and first time. She had gotten pregnant and now they had a son, Ryan. He was helping her take care of him today, but Ephram's thoughts were obviously somewhere else.

"So, Lauren's been asking about you and Amy lately" Madison brought up the subject.

"Oh, really, what have you told her?" Ephram inquired as he lightly tossed a ball to his son.

"Just some stuff, how you two were so in love, I pucked, only that could have been because I was pregnant, but I don't really know." Madison laughed. Ephram couldn't help but smile at her humor.

"And basically, what I know of your break-up" Madison finished.

"Oh, I wonder why she was so curious." Ephram questioned, not really expecting and answer, but he got one anyway.

"She's been talking to Amy, they've become friends. I don't see why you hid it. I mean, Amy's called me and Hannah looking for info on you and Lauren, it's crazy, they're both jealous of each other." Madison Grinned. "Your not that good of a catch"

"Hey! You dated me" Ephram fought back.

"Worst decision of my life" She joked

That was the end of the discussion, because Ephram started thinking, while madison took Ryan to read a book. His thoughts were flooded with Amy. He wondered why he had never picked up the phone when she called. He had met a Rachel a bunch on the phone though. He was also curious as to why Lauren had never mentioned this. He really wanted to talk to Amy, become friends again. He then pushed this thought out of his mind. He and Amy could never be friends it was too hard for him, everytime he saw her, he was overflowed with an urge to kiss her. But he just couldn't. The hug that day had seemed so perfect. But he had gone out of his way to never run into her again. He knew he'd have to though, because Bright and Hannah's wedding was in two weeks.

"Daddy!" Ryan shouted awakening Ephram from his thoughts. They went off to play and Ephram didn't give Amy another thought.


	8. So how was the kiss?

Kursk- I'm glad your happy that Madison isn't a problem. I didn't intend on making her an evil witch in the story, just someone to help spill the beans about Lauren and Amy's friendship.

Okay, I'm updating rather quickly because when I had posted the last chapter, this one had already been written. So please enjoy and Review!

DISCLAIMER- I don't own _Everwood_ or any of the characters, only sometimes I wish I did…

Chapter 8 – So…how was the kiss?

Amy and Rachel were back in Everwood, Hannah's wedding was coming up soon. But Amy felt trapped, they weren't talking about Hannah, nope, but Amy and Ephram.

"Don't you think you guys should at least talk about it? Hannah questioned her best friend

"Yeah, I mean, you are Maid of Honor and Best man after all." Rachel added hopefully.

"I don't want to talk to him, okay you guys, something bad will happen, really bad, and then I won't be able to come to the wedding and be Hannah's maid of honor. So this is a terrible idea that just won't work out, okay?" Amy concluded hopefully.

"What kind of bad thing?" Rachel asked.

"um, just something bad" Amy avoided the question.

"Are you afraid you still love him? Because you never know, you might not. Or are you afraid, it'll be way to uncomfortable, that you can't talk or be around each other. Or are you afraid that you love him and you'll do something stupid like kiss him, because I vote for the latter." Hannah looked Amy in the eye Sincerely. She knew she had nailed Amy, she just knew her best friend that well. It was like she could read her mind. She didn't even have to, the stricken look on Amy's face told it all.

"Oh, My god!" Rachel screamed and covered her mouth. She wished she knew Amy this well, she would never have guessed that she still **Loved **him. I mean she was smart enough to know there were still feelings, but love? Ephram had a girlfriend, Lauren, who was her friend, Amy's friend wow.

Amy was thinking about this, face stricken with shock and hurt. I can't believe they know. Of course Hannah knows, but my roommate too? What is this, get on Amy's Case day? I hate this. I hate Ephram, I don't love him. I hate how he walks, and the way he talks like he doesn't have a care in the world. I hate the way he looks at people, like he can read your thoughts and knows everything about you. But most of all, I hate how he just moved on a got a stupid girlfriend! I love him for godsake! I haven't moved on, I want to hold him again, be in his arms, and kiss him. God he is such a great kisser. Amy's face began to brighten and her lips curled into a smile.

"Okay, your going to talk to him, not kiss him and stop thinkg about it." Hannah ordered Amy before leaving the room. Amy's smile immediately dropped and she glared at Hannah.

"How does she do that?" Rachel wondered out loud.

At the same time, Lauren wsa trying to convince Ephram into the same thing.

"You see, Hannah, Rachel and I thought it would be a great idea if you and Amy talked y'know, so the wedding was easier to get through and all" Lauren explain with a smile.

"Um, yeah, sure" Ephram replied.

Lauren was surprised that he had agreed so easily. She thought it would be harder, that he would object. Obviously Amy was a very painful subject for him. He never did talk about her, even after Lauren knew. But she just brushed it off, kissed Ephram on the cheek and went to check on dinner.

What Lauren didn't know was that Ephram had stopped listening when she said "Amy". He had started day dreaming about her. When they were in senior year, a couple and happy as ever. He was dreaming about the I love you. Wow, that was amazing. He didn't hear the part about talking to her. And just said whatever, so Lauren would leave him to his thoughts. He really liked Lauren, she was nice and smart, of course he was attracted to her, but still, she just wasn't Amy and never could be.

The next Day, Ephram was sitting on the couch when the doorbell rang. He got up to answer it, figuring it was Bright or something. Imagine his surprise when he saw Amy there. Her hair was blowing in the wind and she was looking to the side. When she turned her head, she smiled at him.

"Hi" he whispered. "oh, would you like to uh, come in? He asked her.

"um, yeah." She walked into the Brown's house and looked around. "looks different, probably Nina's doing." She finished.

"um, yeah." Ephram shut the door and led Amy to the couch, they sat next to each other. Ephram was still confused as to why she was at his dad's house.

"I know this is weird" Amy broke the silence. "I mean, Lauren, Hannah and Rachel kind of pushed us, uh into talking, They all waited outside the house to make sure I went in" She finished and half smiled at him.

God, how Ephram loved her smile, it was so sweet and innocent, he missed seeing it. So they were supposed to talk. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"So where should we start?" Ephram asked his former girlfriend. She put her legs on the couch and sat Indian style facing him.

"um, I'm not sure, how this is uh supposed to work. But I uh," She took a deep breathe, butterlies were in her stomache. She looked so bad, he looked so goregous, she couldn't believe the words were coming out of her mouth. "I missed you..a lot" She finished the sentence and looked at him intently.

"I, uh, missed you too." He looked at her, he saw her eyes, how beautiful they were. Before he could stop himself he blurted out. "I have dreams about you, at least once a week." Oh, I cannot belive I just said that, she must think I'm a freak. He thought, scolding himself inside. But on the outside, their eye contact was heavy and intense.

"Me too." She whispered softly. They both leaned in, eyes never leaving the others. She could feel his breath on her lips and then they touched. "Bang!" The fireworks rang in their heads. Slowly, the kiss became deep and heated. They united and felt like one. Amy was so excited, she couldn't even think. She forgot all about Lauren and how Ephram and her own past had effected them for so long. She was just so happy to be kissing him. She couldn't even believe this was happening.

Ephram was just as happy and excited as Amy was. He loved feeling her soft lips against his and being able to cup her face in his hands. She was absolutly perfect in every way. He was very excited. He also forgot about Lauren, they were only focused on each other and what was happening at that very moment.

Lauren slowly walked in carrying a small package. She figured that Ephram and Amy would be very uncomfortable with each other right now. They had twenty minutes. She thought increasing the time each meeting was, a little at time before the wedding would be fine. Imagine her surprise when she caught them, not only comfortable, but making out, right there, on the couch where anyone could see. She stared in complete shock for a couple of minutes, before clearing her throat rather loudly. But to her surprise, they seemed to not even notice. They just kept kissing. She dropped the box and Screamed! "Ephram!"

The immediately broke the embrace and looked at her. She ran out the door and Amy fell off the couch. She expected Ephram to run after Lauren, to try and save his relationship at that very moment and just forget about her. But he didn't, her helped her up and they ran out the door together.

"Lauren, stop!" He shouted. She turned around and looked at them.

"What, do you want to explain, because if you do, I don't want to listen. I was trying to be nice, I mean you hide _her_ from me!" She said Amy's name as if she were a fungus. "You didn't even tell me you knew her, you screamed you loved her in your sleep!" She shouted. Amy looked at Ephram, amazed that he did that too. He was just as shocked that Lauren knew about it. He had no idea he screamed in his sleep, wow. " And then I arrange this, so you two can get along? Am I stupid? You obviously still have feelings to each other. I mean I come in and you are making-out on the couch. For what, at least 10 minutes? I bet you would have had sex right there, huh. And you" She pointed to Amy. Lauren's face was read and tears were running down it like a river. "I thought you were my friend." And with that, she drove off in her car.

"sorry." Amy was now crying too, she started to run and Ephram had no idea who to chase.


	9. Decisions, decisions and disscussion

Okay, thanks for all the reviews and please keep them coming. I really appreciate themand here's the next chapter! Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER- I don't own _Everwood_ or any of the characters, only sometimes I wish I did…

Chapter 9- Decisions, decisions…and discussion

In the end, Ephram got in his car and followed Lauren as best he could, to a small park just outside of town. She was sitting on a bench and crying her eyes out. He slowly walked up to her and sat down.

"you, uh, came after me?" She asked him, she didn't believe this one bit, she had assumed he would chase after Amy.

"yeah" Ephram replied looking off to somewhere in the distance, his responce had no feeling.

"I'm not ganna talk to you here" Lauren insisted and got up. "Follow me back, or maybe I should follow you, because I don't know the way…but I'm sure _Amy_ does." She said the last part sarcastically, glaring at him. Then they both got in there cars and headed back to the Browns.

"You what?" Rachel shouted rather loudly.

"Oh my god! I mean I was worried you'd like tell that you love him or kiss him and then one of you would have the sense to stop it, but no you guys made out? Amy, how did that happen?" Hannah asked her best friend. She had thought more of Amy then this, Lauren was her friend and she should know that and respect he feelings. She was sure there must be a logical explanation to all this, at least she hoped so.

"Guys be quiet." Amy hissed back at them. "My mom and dad are upstairs!" She quietly exclaimed.

"Answer the questions" Hannah told her.

"I don't know how it happened okay? It just sorta did." Amy told them. It was the truth, she wasn't sure how it happened or what was really going through her mind at the time. She did know that it felt good, no not good, great to kiss Ephram, and that was about all. She felt very bad that she did it, but yet, she didn't? All these thoughts and the interagation she was going through just confused her more.

"Amy, you have to talk to Ephram…and Lauren because the last time you guys were suppossed to talk, it didn't work out very uh, well." Rachel said looking at Amy.

" I think we'll find out what should happen once Ephram makes a decision, Bright should talk to him, because if all he's hearing are Lauren's thoughts, then we know he'll just pick her." Hannah explained her thought process. She knew if he picked Lauren, which Hannah thought very likey, it would break Amy's heart. She would be crushed and her heart would be bleeding. She didn't want this to happen of course. But she also knew, if he picked Amy, that she would lose a friend, Lauren, he was her only connection to her.

"Yeah, okay." Amy wipped a tear from her eye.

"Amy" Hannah went over and hugged her. "It's ganna be okay, no matter what happens."

When Ephram and Lauren arrived at the Brown's they walked into Ephram's old room, which now belonged to Sam. Nina and Andy had decided to have Delia and Sam share a room so Ephram and Lauren could sleep in his. They sat on the bed and Lauren backed away, not wanting to be close to him at that moment.

"I'm-" Ephram tried to speak, but Lauren interrupeted him, before he could get two words out.

"Don't, let me tell you something first. Now, I'm not ganna lie to you. I really love you and want you to pick me. Of course I do, but we won't be lovey-dovey right away and probably not for a while, so don't expect a quick happy make-up. You hurt me Ephram, you made me feel bad and like I wasn't good enough for you. I feel like I have to measure up to Amy."

"You don't" Ephram tapped into her slow rant.

"Like I have to be as good as her, I want you to love me like you love or loved her, whatever. I want to be able to break your heart. Right now, I won't be able to. Not that I want to break your heart, I mean, I want you to, to love me more than her." Lauren finished her speech and looked at Ephram a tear running down her face, she was waiting for his response.

"I want to" He took a big breathe " be with you" He closed his eyes and concluded " You don't have to measure up to Amy."

"Fine" She smiled slightly, but then her face became dead serious "I want you to not see Amy again, not until Hannah and Bright's wedding, then never after that, I'm sure you can do that, I mean, you hid her from me forever." She sighed and looked at him.

Ephram closed his eyes and answered "ok" Then he sat there like that eyes closed. Lauren got up kissed his forehead and left the room. Once she was gone, Ephram opened his eyes and silent tears fell down. He pushed himself up, went into his suitcase and opened a manilla enevlope, which contained all the pictures of Amy that had been ripped out of the photo album. He looked at them sadley and continued to cry.


	10. Bright speaks up

Sorry this took a while. The story is starting the falling action, so it will probably get less and less interesting lol. Thanks for the reviews, please continue too. And enjoy!

DISCLAIMER- I don't own _Everwood_ or any of the characters, only sometimes I wish I did…

Chapter 10- Bright speaks up

It was a week before Bright and Hannah's wedding, Rachel, Nina, Hannah and Amy were looking for bridesmaid dresses. Lauren had declined the offer to come.

"Hannah, how come you waited to long to do this?" Nina questioned the bride to be.

"I wanted everyone who could possibly be here, here." She said and she looked at a ligh blue dress. "What do you think?" She asked them.

"I like it!" Rachel smiled and grabbed it out of Hannah's hands.

Amy wasn't paying attention at all. She had called Ephram twice trying to see what was going on and where they stood, but he hadn't answered her. Lauren had picked up the third time and basically told her off. Amy expected her to be mad. But still, Ephram wasn't the kind to just ignore someone, espcecially her, she had always known this. She just wanted to talk to him again and right now it seemed impossible.

"Amy?" Nina looked at her, awakening her from her thoughts. "Go try on this dress" She handed her the blue one they had all been looking at.

"Oh, sorry" Amy walked into the dressing room. She took a deep breathe and started drifting off into her thoughts once again I just want him to love me. She thought and tried on the dress. I wonder if Ephram would like it.

Bright knocked on the Brown's door, he was there to speak to Ephram, to make sure he had made the right choice. Hannah was making him do it, he didn't really want to. What if Lauren was the right choice? Then he was missing Oprah for nothing. He loved watching it with Hannah.

"Hey" Ephram Answered the door and let Bright inside. They sat down on couches opposite each other.

"Hey" Bright nodded towards him

"What's up?" Ephram asked his best friend.

"Is, um, Lauren around?" Bright asked his friend while fiddling with his thumbs.

"uh, no, she's with Delia and Sam" Ephram was really confused as to why that would matter at all. Now he was intrigued by Bright's visit.

"Okay, good. I was sent here by Hannah, to talk to you about love." Bright grinned widely at his own words. Wow, that sounds weird he thought.

"Oh boy" Ephram groaned, knowing all to well what this conversation was going to be about.

"No groaning!" Bright instructed "Now close your eyes…close them, come on"

"Why do I have to?" Ephram wondered out loud

"Because you do!" Bright ordered as Ephram closed his eyes. "Okay, here it goes. Just answer these simple questions. Who is your best friend? The person you know will always be there for you, no matter what has happened and what terms your on. Who can you talk to about anything in the whole wide world and feel comfortable doing so?" Bright was asking the list of questions he had gotten off the inernet. He used them to decide he if should propose to Hannah or if he wasn't ready for marriage yet. "But who makes you get butterflys in your stomache. Who makes you feel really alive when you kiss her and makes fireworks go off in your head. Who makes you feel truly special and happy. Who makes you laugh and smile. Who makes you feel like you belong and are perfect, but inspires you? Inspires you to be a better person and fulfill all your wildest dream? Answer these questions, they can all be sumed up with one question, Who do you love?" Bright finished and Ephram opened his eyes. Bright had no idea what thoughts were going on in Ephram's head just then, but he had to go. "See ya later dude, I gatta go coach basketball!" He left, glad he had done his duty.

When Lauren got home, Ephram sat her down on the coach and told her what he'd been thinking while talking to Bright.

"I'm sorry, but after really thinking about it, I, don't love you." He stated looking into Lauren's eyes, tears we're welling up in them.

"I know." She whispered. She got up and kissed his forehead. "Bye" And with that she packed up and left Everwood.

Amy was alone sitting on the couch, eating a pint of chocolate ice cream when she heard the doorbell ring. She figured it was Rachel or Hannah, maybe she forgot her key. When she got up to answer it, the person standing there was the last person she had expected. Ephram immediately kissed her passionalty and he walked into the house, still pressing his lips against hers. Amy wrapped one arm aroung his neck, knowing he had broken up with Lauren and loved her. She used her other arm to push the front door closed


	11. Eating Cake

Okay, I am so so so sorry that this chapter took so long for you guys! I swear I wrote like ten different versions and they all sucked! This one is also quite bad. Plus, I've been busy with school and have had little time to write. I envisioned this chapter like a buch of scenes a song in the background blending them together. It was hard to put on paper so it came out really blah. This is indeed the last chapter, but I'm thinking of doing a sequal after my life gets less hectic so any suggestions are welcomed! Thanks so much for all the reviews. Kursk-Thanks so much for reviewing each chapter, it means a lot! Thanks you guys, please leave a review for this one as well and enjoy!

DISCLAIMER- I don't own _Everwood_ or any of the characters, only sometimes I wish I did…

Chapter 11- Eating Cake

"I do" Hannah smiled at Bright. She looked at Amy was was also grinning widely.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" The preacher's voice rang through the church. Amy and Ephram were looking at each other with smiles that seemed to never stop. Their eye contact never broke and Rachel gave Amy a little push, telling her that the ceremony was over.

"okay" She whispered. Then, she began to walk back down the aisle

When they met at the end, Ephram kissed Amy on the cheek and she blushed. She just couldn't help it. He made her so happy and she always smiled like an idiot around him. She was so happy that he was hers and she was his. They could freely embrace each other without worries or sorrow. Of course they had to work out the past and the problems they had faced. Those talks were long and tiresome. In a way, they made Amy sad and want to cry. But thinking about their relationship at that moment made her eyes gleam with joy.

Ephram had to be the happiest man on earth, or one of them. She looked at Amy "God she's goregeous" Thoughts like these floated into his head all the time now. And he didn't have to push them out or ignore them. He loved her and knew he always did and always would. Getting back together with Amy was a hard long road, he wished he hadn't wasted all those years being stupid and avoiding her. But he couldn't change the past and was looking forward to there future together.

It was now the reception, Bright and Hannah were dancing and seemed to flow together perfectly. Amy and Ephram smiled at them, hoping to have that some day. Their hands were united under the table. Ephram eyes drifted from Bright and Hannah Amy as the annocer invited people to join in on the dancing. He didn't even have to ask to know Amy wanted to dance. They just knew each other that well, it was mind blowing. The led her onto the floor and they leaned close to each other and smiled softly.

"Hey, I think your about as happy as I am?" Hannah whispered to Amy as her and Bright glided past them.

Amy just giggled a little before leaning her chin on Ephram's shoulder. They floated back a forth and became incoherent to anyone around them. Ephram smiled Amy's hair, vanilla, just like always. He loved that scent it was just so perfect, smiple and so…Amy. Feeling her so close to him made him happy and more in love with her than ever before, something he had thought impossible.

Later, they were sitting at the table eating cake. "Wow, this wedding was so beautiful" Rachel sat down across from the couple.

"Yeah" Ephram mumbled. Before playing with the fork.

"I'll leave you two love birds alone" Rachel looked at them, obviously amazed at the connection they had.

"Here" Amy shoved a piece in Ephram's mouth with her hand and let out a small chuckle.

His responds was to feed her with the fork, she happily opened to mouth to reseve to delicious treat. They both began laughing at the immaturity of there fight.

"I love you." Ephram smiled sweetly at Amy.

"I love you too" She replied happiley. Everytime she heard those words exit his mouth a rush of emotion happiness and excitement ran through her veins like lighting. He leaned over and kissed the cake off of her mouth. She leaned back at him and planted on right on his mouth. When they broke, they were both glowing, happier then ever.

The End


End file.
